


Sleepy

by elynne



Series: The Warden's Path [10]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cheese, Dialogue, F/M, Humor, Microfic, really extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynne/pseuds/elynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy

“Alistair?”

“Hmm?”

“What you said about being a Warden, and the blood taint... we've got about thirty years, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“When the nightmares get too bad, and it's time to go down to the dark roads of Orzammar... I want to go by your side.”

“Hmm... gotta rememmer t'bring cheese.”

“... Alistair?”

“Mmph?”

“I love you.”

“Mm, love yuh tooo.”


End file.
